


The Office: Pam's Subway Adventure

by pyrofanity



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrofanity/pseuds/pyrofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art student Pam Beesly has a naughty encounter on the subway on her way back to her Pratt Institute dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office: Pam's Subway Adventure

With her portfolio and purse slung over her shoulder, Pam Beesly hurried down the stairs to the subway. It was another long day of classes at Pratt for Pam and she was just hoping to catch the train on time and get back to her dorm where she could relax with the bottle of wine that her fiancé Jim had smuggled into her room during his last visit.  
  
As she trotted down the subway stairs and entered the platform, Pam noticed that it was unusually crowded. Checking her watch, the shapely brunette woman guessed that some sort of sporting event or something had just let out adding to the crowd. She sighed impatiently as she waited to push through the turnstiles. Her professors had been especially critical of her work that day and she wasn't feeling very positive about herself.  
  
"I really need a pick-me-up," Pam thought as she waited in line.  
  
The Dunder Mifflin receptionist turned art student felt the line surge forward behind her. The person behind her pressed up against her from the push of the crowd and she felt their waist push against her lower back and round ass. The person seemed to linger for a second once the crowd let up again, but Pam wasn't surprised or even shocked. She had been in New York long enough to know that getting felt up and groped on the subway was simply unavoidable. Especially when you were an even semi-attractive woman.  
  
Pam didn't consider herself drop dead gorgeous by any means, but she knew that she had a nice body and could draw some stares when she wore some of her more flattering clothes. That was the case on this particular night as there was a small job fair at the school today and she had wanted to make a good impression. She had on an outfit similar to what she used to wear at Dunder Mifflin, but a little more stylish than that. The outfit consisted of a tight, black pencil skirt and a tight floral top due to the warming spring weather. That warm weather also led to her choice to go bare-legged instead of wearing stockings like she would during the colder months.  
  
The line was still held up for some reason and Pam began to get lost in her thoughts of the criticisms that her professors had given her today. Her thoughts turned to Jim and how he would help to make her feel better about the whole thing once she got back to her dorm and could give him a call. Pam hoped that their conversation later would turn into phone sex as it had been several weeks since they had seen each other in person and Pam was a little on edge from not having real sexual release in so long.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the man behind her leaning against her again. She didn't really have room to move forward at all so she just had to put up with it. The man moved slightly back again and Pam thought that he had gotten his kick and would leave her alone after that. However, she was wrong. The man had only moved back to allow room for his hand to move between himself and Pam. He planted his hand on her luscious ass and gave it a quick grope.  
  
Pam gave a slight jump at the new sensation. She had been groped and felt up before and had always just dealt with it as an annoyance and slightly gross act. However, this time it felt different to Pam. She wasn't exactly sure how yet. Maybe it was due to her pent up sexual frustration or her low self-esteem from the earlier criticism of her art, but part of her enjoyed the fact that someone found her appealing enough to grope in public.  
  
She had an inner debate about whether she had actually just enjoyed having a stranger grab her ass or if she should turn around and say something. Before she could come to a resolution, the line suddenly began to move quickly in front of her. She had no other choice but to push through the turnstile and scurry towards the subway doors which were open in front of her.  
  
Pam quickly glanced around the subway car upon entering and noticed a relatively empty corner to her right. Past experience had taught her to not hesitate when there was an open spot to sit or stand on the subway and after several steps she had settled in her place in the corner of the train. It was actually a quite roomy area by subway standards and Pam was thankful for the small amount of breathing room around her.  
  
That breathing room was short lived as the crowed that was lined up behind her surged into the car. Including the man who had given Pam's ass a squeeze in line. She had never gotten a glimpse of him and was not aware that he had taken a spot standing right next to Pam. Pam figured that whoever had groped her had gotten their thrill and moved on. She could not have been more wrong. The only thing the ass grab convinced the guy of was that he needed more of the women the rest of the ass was attached to. Luckily for him, and not so luckily for Pam depending on when you asked her, the guy was with several of his friends who all were in agreement about what had to happen.  
  
As the train lurched forward, the group of men began to move a little closer to Pam. The original groper's three friends formed a wall with their bodies effectively sealing off the corner to onlookers. Not that anyone else riding the train was even paying attention, Pam included. She was off in her own little world thinking about getting home, talking to Jim, and hopefully getting herself off once before falling asleep. If she was being completely honest she would have said that she was also thinking about her ass getting grabbed. That simple action had really turned her on. She had always had submissive tendencies in bed and the thought of being taken control of by a complete stranger really turned her on. She didn't think that she would ever act on it due to being shy and engaged.  
  
However, on this night, she wasn't going to have to act on it. The guys silently surrounding her were about to take care of that for her. The original groper and his friends had done similar things with women on the subway before and had become good at picking out the willing type of women from the crowd. Pam fit that mold perfectly in the same way that her form fitting skirt perfectly molded to her luscious ass.  
  
Once again, Pam felt a man's hand firmly on her ass. She had not been paying attention to her surroundings and was not expecting it at all. Her eyes got big as she glanced at the wall of men in front of her realizing that she was sort of pinned in. She sucked in a quick breath as the hand continued to fondle and squeeze her left ass cheek. She was too fearful to even look at the man groping her, but was also getting very turned on. Pam was barely 5'6" in her flats and the men easily towered over her.  
  
Pam's breathing continued to escalate and it wasn't long before she felt forward pressure on her ass from the groper's hand that was encouraging her to turn around. She knew that this was the point of no return and that if she wanted to remain faithful to her fiancé she had to get out of there now. That is why she was surprised to find herself facing the corner of the subway car instead of yelling out for help or walking away.  
  
The squeezing of her ass intensified as the man was using both hands to jiggle her ass around as he felt it up and Pam's level of horniness went up as well. She was beginning to breathe heavily and moan under her breath as she felt a couple of firm slaps on her butt. She had always had a secret spanking fetish but had never indulged it before beyond Roy or Jim occasionally tapping her ass while fucking her doggy style. Her mind was focused on the spanks when she suddenly felt two more bodies around her and groping her chest which was equally as impressive as her ass. Pam had never had more than one pair of hands on her body in a sexual way before and was quickly realizing that she didn't mind it at all.  
  
The situation continued to escalate as the men knew that the subway ride wouldn't last forever and they weren't about to have it end without getting their dicks wet in the curvy young woman they currently had in their clutches. Pam's shirt and bra were pulled above her full and firm breasts as the same time as her skirt was yanked above the swell of her ass. She was suddenly topless on a moving subway car with only her panties to cover her most intimate areas. If the man groping her ass reached any lower, he would find the art student's panties soaking wet with arousal.  
  
With her nipples currently being twisted into a mixture of pleasure and pain, all it took for Pam to let out a very audible moan was the man exploring her lower body to rub his fingers over her aroused pussy. The moan put the group in the danger of being discovered and none of them wanted that. To remedy the situation, Pam felt herself being pushed forward to bend at the waist and was suddenly faced with a stiff cock being pushed into her mouth. The cock brushed against the back of Pam's throat and effectively silenced her moans.  
  
As she was adjusting to the cock down her throat, and the fact that she was now apparently just some slut to be used by anyone and cheating on the love of her life to boot, she felt her panties being shoved down around her knees. Barely a second later, the man who had first grabbed her ass in the subway line had his cock buried deep in Pam's cunt.  
  
Not more than 10 minutes ago Pam was simply on her way home from class, but now she found herself being spitroasted by two men whose face's she had never even looked at while riding on a public subway car. Never in a million years would Pam had ever guessed that she would find herself in such a situation and be enjoying it so much.  
  
The two men currently fucking her increased the rate of their thrusts while remaining as quiet and unassuming as possible. After only about another minute of fucking, Pam felt the cock in her mouth twitch and the Dunder Mifflin employee was soon swallowing a hot load of random cum. She managed to swallow most of it with only a small drop remaining on her lips. The dirty act of swallowing cum triggered Pam into a massive orgasm. She would have collapsed to the ground in a heap if the men around her didn't help to slow her fall. She melted to her knees and sucked in deep breaths as the waves of pleasure slowly dissipated.  
  
Her moment of rest didn't last long as the third man grabbed a handful of her auburn locks and forced his own cock into her mouth. Pam used an extra burst of energy to rise up on her knees so she could suck the cock in front of her. She realized that she had to get this third man off before the train ride was over so she had time to clean herself up a bit. Her manicured hand wrapped around the cock currently violating her lips and assisted in bringing the man to his finish. She felt her other hand grabbed and wrapped around the cock that was previously inside of her as she finished the third man.  
  
After only another minute or so, Pam's blowjob was ended with the man pulling his cock from her lips and furiously jacking it off over her face. She knew that he wanted to cum on her face and with her inner slut fully awakened she let him do just that. Several ropes of white hot jizz splashed onto Pam's face as she kneeled on the dirty floor of the subway car. Her panties were still around her knees and the rest of her clothes besides her shoes were in various forms of disarray. Once the man finished cumming, Pam thought she could start getting cleaned up until her head was grabbed and turned and the first man began shooting his load all over Pam's face as well. Her pretty face was now coated in the cum of two strangers. Pam took a moment to recover until hearing the five minute warning for the next stop of the subway. She knew that she had to get cleaned up before then.  
  
Pam glanced around for something to clean her face with but came up empty. She was starting to panic now that the high of being fucked was wearing off and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to use her own shirt. She ripped the shirt over her head and used the inside of it to wipe as much cum from her face as possible. She then adjusted her bra to recover her succulent tits and pulled her shirt back down over them. She felt the coolness of the damp material soaked with jizz against her stomach and chest as she regained her feet.  
  
Pam reached down to pull her panties back over her recently fucked pussy and got her tight skirt pulled back down over her ass. She quickly gathered up her bags and spent the next couple of minutes breathing and trying to get the flush out of her face. She suddenly heard the screeching of the subway breaks and the cool voice of the intercom announcing their arrival at her stop. Just before the subway car came to a complete stop, Pam felt a firm hand on her ass once again. She stood up on her tiptoes at the force of the squeeze. It quickly ended the way it had started and Pam strutted off to the exit with a sexy smirk painted across her recently cum drenched face and a restored sense of self-esteem even though it came in a seemingly degraded way, it was exactly what she needed.


End file.
